The Day That May Never Come
by Hazardous Intent
Summary: [ Re-post/Rewrite ] The members of Team 7 all have a goal that they want to achieve one day. Naruto, wants to become the Hokage. Sakura, wants to get married to the man that she loves. Sasuke, wants see the day that Uchiha Clan raises from the ashes to glory within the village. However, fate can be fickle and one... or maybe all of them might not live long enough to see their day.


**A/N:** Everyone for a while I've been suffering a major funk of writer's block, but I'm slowly starting to break through that by revisiting some pieces that I had posted a few years ago, but took down. I took them down, because the state of the Naruto was destroying so many of ideas as far as Obito and Rin, but at the same time introducing so many things that I wanted to add to the story, but I couldn't find a way to introduce, because of how my story was progressing in the opposite way.

So I did the only thing that I could think of... put the stories on ice while plotting major rewrites to several arcs of the story. Finally I have got the motivation and the time to work on said rewrites and this is the new beginning to my "Day That Never Comes" Naruto fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy this face lift to the story, to the fans of the original that remember the original pairings in the story... some of them survive in to this version, but some fall to the wayside. This story is also going to take a realistic approach to the main pairings.

* * *

A midsummer's breeze enveloped the village streets as the first-morning amber rays of sunrise started to cover the landscape. It wasn't long before one by one, the street lights around the village were being flicked off by automatic sensors capturing those amber rays. Surely, it was just going to be another busy day around Konoha as what remains of the old village walls and buildings from eras past meld with the sections of the village that have started to modernize. Only about fifteen more minutes and the center of the village was going to full of people out doing their morning shopping, taking their children to either the school or the Ninja Academy, or they are themselves heading to work.

Truly a sight to behold, but as the people of the village were about to start their day there was at least one person not in a hurry to. The warm rays of the sun finally made it to a run-down, old apartment, located in Old Konoha. The rays entered through the lone window of one of the apartments, it was spacious, but completely wrecked, as there were dirty clothes; trash, and ninja tools laying all around the single room apartment on the top floor of the building. The furniture in the room looked like it was handed down relics of the past as well with tears and stuffing falling out of them if you look at them just right. There was a table… used a dinner table that had cracks in its legs, and one of the legs even had a textbook underneath it to keep it level. There was only a single chair to go along with the table making it very clear that only one person was living in the pigsty of an apartment.

The bed in the room was located in the corner underneath what appeared to be a wooden bookshelf shaped like the village's symbol of a Leaf. Inside the tattered, faded, old looking blankets that cover the bed is the apartment's occupant. As the temperature in the room started to rise with the intruding sun's rays groaning sounds started to come from underneath the worn blankets as the person started to reluctantly stir. It wouldn't be long before he did finally get up, his spikey, blonde hair was messy still with bed head, as the twenty-something-year-old got out of behind he was wearing an orange shirt with a red swirl on it, and white shorts.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment before they slowly started to peel open revealing his icy blue eyes. He stood up from the bed and yawned as he started to stretch out his limbs a little bit. As he walked, more like shuffling his feet toward the kitchen portion of his home. He opened up one of the few cabinets next to the sink and the stove to pull out a package of instant ramen. He placed the package down on the table as he picked up the green-colored teapot from it. He checked the inside of the piece of cooking equipment to make sure that it wasn't tea that was last in it. Luckily, for him, it was just a little leftover water from his dinner ramen the night before. So he just moved back over to the sink where he dumped the remnants out and then filled it up with fresh water to put on the stove to boil.

It didn't take long for the water to boil in its teapot vessel. Once the pot was screaming at him, the man turned the stove off and removed the pot from the heated surface of the stove. A mere second later the pot quit screaming at him, but he could still feel the heat radiating off the metal. While he had waited for the water to boil he had already opened the package of ramen up so that he could just pour the hot liquid in. Now all that was left was to wait the three minutes for the noodles to become tender. Once those three agonizing minutes were over he dumped the package of ramen out into what could pass a "clean" bowl and started to eat the noodles with a pair of chopsticks that have seen better days. Instead of eating at the table this morning he moved over to the window for some reason unbeknownst to him.

Well, at least that's what he would tell anyone that might ask him why he was eating sitting in his window, but he knew the reason why and in 3, 2, 1… there she was! Sakura Haruno, dressed in her jounin flak jacket and white medical coat as she navigates the village streets to get to her small clinic that she opened since the conclusion of the fourth great ninja war. He wondered if she felt his eyes watching her every morning light this, but he doubted it. She has never really noticed how much affection he has for her, because if she did then they would a couple right now. Instead, she was with someone unworthy of her love, but he's too good of a man to say anything because that man just happens to be his best friend. Though it doesn't stop him from thinking about what might have been each morning when he first wakes up before the day truly starts.

"Naruto?" came a gruff voice, but Naruto didn't flinch in the slightest hearing it. Wondering why and who was in his apartment with him this morning, because he already knew. The voice wasn't another person and they weren't in his apartment. It was the Kyuubi's voice and he was inside of Naruto. Naruto since the day of his birth has been the vessel of the Nine-Tails Fox much like that teapot was the vessel for his boiling water. However, Naruto can't just release the nine tails at any time, because he would die in the process. "Are you okay?"

Naruto just continued to eat his ramen and watch the love of his life disappear down the street. As he knew that the Kyuubi could already feel the answer to that question. Naruto is the type of person wears his emotions on his sleeves, but it isn't like he is lonely or anything like that. He has a wonderful girlfriend of his own, Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. It took Naruto a long time to realize that Hinata felt about him in the way that he feels about Sakura. He knows that he cares for Hinata… maybe even loves her, but a part of him has to wonder that the only reason why he chose to be with her was out of guilt.

Guilt, of how for years he didn't see her standing right beside him loving him for who he was and not what he could. Guilt, of how she was injured at the hands of Pain during his invasion of the village to save him from Pain. However, the strongest sense of guilt comes from the fact that her cousin gave his life to protect both of them during the war.

"I'm fine." Naruto knew that he was lying to himself because he was pining over a girl that will never be his while he is leading on one of the sweetest girls in the village to pretend that he's happy with the lot that he drew in life. Speaking of the devil, as Naruto is placing some more of his noodles into his mouth he catches a glimpse of the lavender haired young woman as she made her way to the front door of his building. Meaning that it was time for her to come check on him to make sure that he is getting up and eating something other than ramen for breakfast. "Can't a guy just look out the window while he's eating?"

"Naruto, you should be honest with yourself that your relationship with Hinata isn't working," The Kyuubi said, as he understood the reason behind lie. He realized that Naruto was trying to use Hinata to forget about Sakura. There was silence between a prison guard and a prisoner, but Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was right, because of the longer that this charade goes on the more that it is going to hurt Hinata in the end. He didn't want to see her hurt at all. Which is why he's just let it continue on hoping that she would come to the same conclusion that it's just not working.

Many people would say that Naruto is crazy for wanting to be with Sakura with the way that she beats him, but in hindsight, she only does it when he really does something that stupid and warrants it. Whereas with Hinata… she might be loving, kind, and thoughtful of him at all times, but it just feels weird to him. The way that she reminds him to wash his hands before eats, to eat his vegetables, and to wash behind his ears… it's like she is his mother. That's why it feels so awkward for him because he loves Hinata like the mother he never got to know. That explains why their kisses at least on his part lack the passion or the flames of youth behind them.

As he is lost in his thoughts he never hears the door to his apartment open as Hinata slips in. She rolls her eyes at the slight of the apartment because just a few days ago she had most of it cleaned up, but now it's just back to the way that it was before. However, she doesn't stay mad at Naruto for too long, because that just goes to show her that he needs someone in his life like her. She walked up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. At first, he was a little resistant to the hug, but it wasn't long before he accepted it.

"Good morning, Naruto!" Hinata cheerily said as she waited for him to turn around and kiss her like ever good boyfriend should. However, when he turns around to face her the last thing on his mind is kissing her. In fact, realizing how he truly felt about Hinata made him realize that it was time for him to come clean with her.

"Morning, Hinata," Naruto replied, but before he had a chance to continue on with what he wants to say there is a tapping sound coming from the window. When both of them look towards the window they see a messenger pigeon sitting on the sill. "Damn it! Not right now." Naruto thought to himself, as he broke away from Hinata's embrace to open the window to let the pigeon in. He took the message from the bird and it quickly left as it had come. Naruto read the message quickly as it started with bold letters saying "URGENT!" The rest of the message didn't go into much detail other than he's to report to the Arena as soon as he reads this message. "I'm sorry I have to go, Hinata, but we really need to talk later."

Hinata just nodded with a smile on her face as she knows what going on, but can't say right now. She could only hope that this talk that they have to have is him proposing to her like in her dreams. She can't lie, but she's had a case of wedding fever ever since Chouji married Karui from the Cloud village. Naruto in the meantime grabbed some clothes off the floor and headed into the bathroom to change. When he came back how he was wearing his orange and black jacket over a blue shirt, his black slacks, and white bandages around his ankles that further covered by his blue open-toed shinobi sandals. As he goes to walk out of the apartment he grabs his forehead protector from the nightstand and quickly tied it around his forehead before vanishing out of the apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Naruto rushed through the streets of the village to get to the arena where the Chuunin exams have been held in previous years he noticed that the streets are abnormally quiet. In fact, since he left his apartment he hasn't noticed a single person outside walking around. Which now that he was thinking about it, when he was watching for Sakura out of his window this morning everyone was walking in the same direction with the expectation of Hinata. If it wasn't for the fact that it's been two years since the end of the Great Ninja war Naruto would be thinking that everyone was either in the shelter hiding from fighting or on the front lines battling the enemy.

Thinking back to the war got him thinking about how much things have changed since then. Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend and the love of Sakura's live not only returned to the village but then left again for a two year trip of repentance. He would spend a predetermined amount of time within the other village's prisons to atone for his crimes while he was listed as a rogue shinobi. While he was gone off doing that Naruto was once again hailed as not only the hero of the village but the savior of the whole shinobi world. Not only that, but any lingering ill feelings towards him for being the Nine Tail's host was gone completely because during the war thanks to Sasuke reanimating him, Naruto's father fought alongside him and address the entire shinobi world letting him that he was Naruto's father.

He would explain to everyone the reason why he choose Naruto to be the Nine Tail's vessel and that he had no regrets in it costing him his life. Many asked for him to stay since he was "revived" by Sasuke, but he declined to say that while the reanimation jutsu would be able to keep him alive, but it would be an unnatural way and while he'd loved to be a bigger part in his son's life his place was in the afterlife with Naruto's mother and the love of his life, Kushina Uzumaki. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your take on the situation Orochimaru didn't share the views as Naruto's father.

Before Sasuke could release the jutsu that brought not only him and the Fourth Hokage back, but also the second, third, and first Hokages. Orochimaru used his dastardly consciousness transfer jutsu to hijack a new living body to ensure that he could stay around. Surprisingly, since his death and revival, Orochimaru has been a good ally to the Leaf Village in destroying his experiments that were left behind when he "died".

Other than that time has continued to slip by as everyone's lives returned to normal with missions and daily life. As time passed by it was gracious to Naruto in many ways. During his final growth spurt, he grew several more inches, his boyish body was molded into lithe and sculpted muscles, and what was his boyish charm of a face become more defined with a masculine jawline in place of his chubby cheeks. The only remnants of his boyish good looks are his ice-blue eyes and his spiky blonde hair.

Though, for a moment a year ago he thought about changing his hairstyle. He and Sakura had just finished a mission with Ino as their third member and Sai as their team leader. Which during it, he had narrowly escaped getting hit in the face with a fire jutsu, but his hair wasn't as lucky as parts of it get singed. Sakura as his friend decided to help him with his hair by brushing it out to see if it had to be cut. The entire time it felt like she was trying to rip his hair out of his head.

"Naruto, do you ever brush your hair?" She asked, with a hint of anger in her voice as she was struggling to get the brush through his thick hair and that isn't even talking about the burnt portions of it.

"Brush it? I don't think so… don't think I even own one." Naruto replied as he pondered the question some more to make sure. Yup, he was sure he has never brushed his hair until that day because he doesn't have a hairbrush. Sakura just sighed, because that would just be her luck. Just looking at his hair and the brush she didn't think she could manage to get the brush through it if she imbued it with her chakra.

"I hate to say it, Naruto, but I'm going to have to cut your hair at this point." Sakura didn't see another option at the moment.

"Really?" Naruto whined because he didn't want to lose his famous or infamous spiky locks of hair, but he didn't fight her over it. In fact, a part of him started to wonder if she would fall in love with him if he let her cut his hair. However, nothing changed between them after his hair was cut. They were still just friends, but after the slight change in his hairstyle, the rest of the girls in the village started to flock around him no matter where he went. It was flattering in some ways, but at the same time, he started to realize how Sasuke must have felt during their time at the academy. Back then he couldn't take a breath without some fawning over him and now it was happening to him.

Only a daily basis he had girls dropping out of the woodwork to declare their love to him, but his heart was sealed forever and always with Sakura. However, he couldn't keep living like that so he made two life-changing decisions at that moment. One, he would never cut his hair this short again, but two… he had to try and move on from Sakura with Hinata on a public level. So what if he had to keep his real love locked up in total secrecy, hidden deep in his heart. Because it didn't matter how many final battles he wins against Sasuke… he lost her to him without a fight. As her happiness was more important to him than his own. That was all that it was going to take to make him happy- or, at least he thought it was.

When Naruto finally reached the arena a lone person was standing on the outside. It was Sai, but there were no words exchanged by either man as Sai simply waved Naruto into the arena to the exam area proper. When he came out of the dark tunnel back into the bright light of day, he is momentarily blinded, but as his eyes readjust he notices Sasuke standing down in the exam area proper with him, but that the stadium portion is filled by the entire village minus a few people. Hinata and Sai, obviously but Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were also missing.

The arena was buzzing loudly and even though Naruto couldn't understand what each was saying… he felt that he knew what was being said. As he was standing right next Sasuke, whom, he is certain he was wondering the same thing and that is why everyone was gathered inside of the arena like this. It wasn't long before everyone was silenced and their thoughts put on a hold by Lady Hokage, Tsunade clearing her throat as she stood on at the edge of the seating area for the Hokage with Shizune standing right next to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now that both our guests of honor have arrived let us begin!" Lady Tsunade belted at the top of her lungs which sent everyone in the arena into a cheering frenzy. Which just perplexed Naruto even more. "Due to commitments with the other villages we've had to postpone this, but today is the first day that both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have been in the village at the same time!"

"Do you know what's going on, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, through the corner of his mouth without turning to look at his best friend. As the last thing that he wanted to do at the moment was get caught talking during Tsunade's grand speech at the moment.

"Not a clue, you dope," Sasuke responded, curtly in kind as it has only been a little under an hour since he was released at the front gate by The Hidden Sand village into the custody of Sai and Yamato and brought straight here.

"Both these fine men did more their fair share to end the fourth great ninja war and both have expressed their intentions on becoming the next Hokage!" Tsunade continued, and the mere mention of the title of Hokage was enough to perk up Naruto's ears. As he started to have thoughts about this is the moment that she appoints him her successor, but then he caught a glimpse of Sasuke staring intently at Tsunade as well.

Which led him back into a confused state of mind, because he didn't understand why Sasuke was here if that was the case. "Do you think she is about to have us fight over the right to be the next Hokage?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Naruto?" Sasuke curtly, replied again as he knew that Naruto was always up to the challenge of taking him on. It's almost as if it is ingrained in their DNA to fight one another. "But you know I'd win."

"SAS…" Naruto started to lose his cool, but then he reined himself back in. As he realized that Sasuke was trying to rile him up to get him in trouble. It was crude, but it would have been an effective tactic for him to use to show that he is the more logical and cool-headed choice to become Hokage instead of the hot-headed Naruto. "Nice try, Snoozuke."

"However, it would be unprecedented, unheard of, for a Genin level shinobi to raise to the level of Hokage. So… as of today, Sasuke Uchiha, as you can wield both fire and lightning jutsu, and for your role in ending the war I hereby promote you to the rank of Jounin!" Tsunade announced, and everyone in attendance started cheering like mad for the last surviving member of the Uchiha family, but Naruto. Naruto felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest because it was starting to look like that not only was Sasuke going to have the girl of his dreams at his side but that he was going to be Hokage as well. He knows that he doesn't meet the requirements of becoming a Jounin. He has the mission experience, but he hasn't mastered a second element… hell outside of his Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken he hasn't developed a second Wind Style jutsu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, while shinobi of Jounin rank should indeed have two-element natures mastered, but given how many times you have not only this village but countless others as the Hokage with the blessing of the Elders of the village we are promoting you to the rank of Jounin under special circumstances." Tsunade continued, and once again everyone was cheering like mad at the announcement. Naruto was on the verge of tears because he really thought that he was going to lose to Sasuke again.

"Congratulations, dope you're special," Sasuke said, with a slight smirk, because truth be told he was going to turn down his promote if Naruto didn't get the same consideration. As he would've never done what he had done if it wasn't for Naruto believing in him.

"If we could take a moment… here to present Naruto and Sasuke with their Jounin vest… Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade yelled, and out of the shadows came both their former sensei and the woman at the center of both of their hearts. Naruto had hoped that Sakura would present him with his vest, but she, of course, went straight to Sasuke while Kakashi came up to him.

"You did it, Kiddo," Kakashi said, with a big brother like tone as he helped Naruto put the vest on. All the while he was looking straight at Sasuke and Sakura. He saw that they were saying something to each other, but the cheering was too loud at that point for him to hear what it was.

"Now, to lead the village you need leadership experience, and while Sasuke it is impressive what you did with your Team Hawk, but that team isn't officially recognized by the village. So when the next academy class graduates in one year… you both will be eligible if you choose to lead a team of Genin to gain said experience. That concludes this ceremony, but Team Seven… all of the original members I'd like to see you in my office within the hour."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, the original team seven were standing in the office of the current Hokage, Tsunade. Kakashi was standing towards the back of the office reading one of his pervy books while occasionally glancing up to keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. Too many it would be a surprise to find out that both of them were in love with Sakura, but he knew his pupils better than anyone. To where he was afraid that trouble was on the horizon with the public show of affections on Sasuke's and Sakura's part with the four of them sharing the room together at the moment waiting on Tsunade to arrive. It was strange that she was very clear that they had to be here within the hour, but then she is late for the meeting herself.

Luckily, no bloodshed yet as Naruto is keeping himself busy looking out the windows of the office instead of paying attention to Sasuke and Sakura as they hold hands. Innocent, nothing over the top, but even Kakashi could see that it was sending daggers through Naruto's heart at the moment. Finally, the door to the office opened up and Lady Tsunade entered the room with Shizune following right behind her, but also Sai and Yamato. Which dumbfounded Kakashi slightly, because she announced to everyone that she just wanted the original members of Team Seven, but here she is with Sasuke's and his temporary replacements in the team.

"Good, you're all here," Tsunade started, as Kakashi closed his book. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling that there was going to be some trouble.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked, he didn't mind the fact that they were here, but he did have a problem with the deception on the part of the Hokage.

"Give Lady Tsunade a moment, she will explain everything," Shizune said, as Tsunade took a seat behind her desk.

"I have several assignments for Team Seven, and Sai and Yamato are strictly here, because of a mission they are on," Tsunade said, which is when Kakashi noticed looks being exchanged by Sasuke and the two ANBU members. From there he cast his glance downward and saw the shackles they held in their hands. Things were starting to click as far as Sasuke was concerned at the moment. Tsunade decided to have this done in public instead of at the ceremony because Sasuke still technically had to serve his part of his sentence here in Konoha.

"Can we get a move on?" Naruto snapped, and at that moment Kakashi could really sense his pain at the moment.

"Yes. Naruto and Sakura, the two of you will be paired together on one of the missions," Lady Tsunade said, as she picked up a scroll and started to hand it to Naruto, but Sakura was one that took it skimmed over it quickly. The flash of anger that shown in Sakura's eyes let Kakashi know that she wasn't happy about the details of the mission.

"This is a joke, right? Naruto and I, playing a couple on a mission! Wouldn't it be better if it was Naruto and Hinata or Sasuke and myself?" Sakura said, in protest of one main details of the mission. Kakashi could only sigh because he could already see why it was that Naruto and Sakura were chosen for the mission. Between what is fixing with Sasuke and… well, Naruto and Hinata wouldn't be a candidate for this mission.

"Normally, you'd be correct Sakura, but Naruto and Hinata are still very much a new couple. They don't know each other well enough to play a couple that isn't supposed to be a ninja. The two of you have grown up together, you have treated so many of Naruto's wounds you could describe his scars without looking at them. That's why it has to be you and him," Tsunade said, with a definitive tone in her voice over the matter. However, she didn't address the fact that Sasuke would be just as good enough partner for the mission for the same reasons. Sakura is about to voice that concern again, but she doesn't get his name out of her mouth.

"What about Sasuke then?" Naruto blurted out, interrupting Sakura, because as much as he would love to go on this mission with her and at least pretend to be her boyfriend or husband whatever the cover story is supposed to be, but it would only kill him because he would know that it wasn't real.

"Sasuke, can't partake in the mission, because Sai and Yamato are here to escort him to a jail cell where he is going to spend the next nine months," Tsunade said, and at the moment the gravity of the situation her. Sasuke at that moment let go of Sakura's hand because Sai and Yamato stepped up him with the shackles ready to restrain him.

"Sakura, don't cry. Naruto will protect you on whatever that mission calls for and when I get out, we'll get married," Sasuke said, as Kakashi could see his body tensing a little bit as the chains were being put on because he wanted to run away at the moment. He didn't want to spend another day away from Sakura, but he knew that he had to compete for the jail time to completely remove his rogue ninja status from his record.

"You promise?" Sakura said as tears were starting to fill up in her eyes.

"Yes. I do and Naruto will you be my best m…" Sasuke started, to ask Naruto if he would be his best man, but at that moment Naruto bolted out of the room. He knew that he was going to do it because it's what would make Sakura happy, but he couldn't deal with anymore at that moment.

"Sai, Yamato, please get Sasuke to the cell discreetly and Sakura, please go after Naruto and give him the details of the mission," Tsunade said, and Sakura just nodded her head before she disappeared out of the room quickly followed behind by Sai, Yamato, and of course Sasuke. Which just left; Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi in the room.


End file.
